


Flying Pigs

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Strange Hybrid Critters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione lectures about Harry and Snape's inability to get along...and Harry contemplates what he saw out the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Pigs

Disclaimer- I own the Harry Potter books. Wait before you call the lawyers. I said I own the books. One set, plus an extra number 5. I don't own the idea and whatnot.

Hermione frowned at Harry. "Harry, you said you would get along with Snape."

Harry shrugged slightly, not looking at her. "I tried. He didn't. He tried. I didn't. We just don't try together."

"You know, I think you would be friends if you ever got past your hatred." Hermione said, before she went into her whole lecturing mode.

Something outside caught Harry's eye, and he ignored Hermione for a minute. "Snape and Ron are also alot alike. The three of you can be really great friends if-"

"Pigs fly."

"No, really.-" Hermione said, frowning.

Harry shook his head. "Hermione, pigs fly."

"No they don't."

"Then why am I staring at a pair of bloody flying pigs?" Harry asked, finally looking away from the window.

Hermione looked out. Neither of them said a word as they contemplated this twist in the Wizarding life.

Ron came over, and Harry casually mentioned, "There are flying pigs out there. Kinda remind me of Dudley."

A/N I have a little, little sister. She wanted to read her book in my lap while I was watching movie 3. She kept pointing to the flying pigs when Hermione was talking. I thought that it was hilarious.


End file.
